Bipods are conventionally used with aimable devices such as crossbows, long arms such as firearm rifles and crossbows. Conventionally bipods are mounted to a stock of a rifle at mounting hard points such as mounting holes, posts or studs provided or formed in or on the bodies of weapon systems. Alternatively, bipdods are known that are designed to be mounted to rails such as the Picatinny rail. One example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 9,993,225 which discloses a bipod with a quick connect feature for a standard rails. While commercially useful such a product presupposes the presence of such a rail on the aimable device. Such rails, of course, add cost and expense. Similarly, it is known to provide bipods that are integrated in some fashion with the firearm such as by being integrated with a mounting system such as is done in bipods sold by BLK LBL Bipod and such as are provided in toy foam dart guns.